Le médaillon
by wazabee
Summary: Harry tente de retrouver le premier des Horcruxes , le médaillon de Serpentard volé par un certain RAB . Action , Amour et rebondissements à foison .


**Le Médaillon**

_by Weezbee_

_Résumé : Harry tente de retrouver le premier des Horcruxes , le médaillon de Serpentard volé par un certain "RAB" . Amour , action et rebondissements à foison . _

**chapitre 1 : Privet Drive **

Harry Potter se trouvait devant la pelouse bien coupée du 3, Privet Drive . Sa malle dans une main, une cage vide dans l'autre , il prit une profonde inspiration , traversa le jardin et sonna à la porte . Ce fut l'oncle Vernon qui lui ouvrit .Il ne parut pas surpris de trouver son neveu sur le pas de la porte , et lui fit signe d'entrer .

Harry ne comptait pas passer ses vacances avec les Dursley . Il se contentait de respecter son engagement envers Dumbledore : il devrait retrouver une dernière fois la famille de sa tante avant sa majorité .

Pétunia et Dudley dînaient dans la cuisine . Après avoir posé ses affaires dans " sa " chambre , il redescendit et se joignit à eux en silence .Après le repas , Harry remonta directement dans sa chambre . Celle-ci était toujours aussi exiguë ,mais au moins il y était seul . Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Hedwige . Pour patienter , Harry fouilla dans sa malle et en sortit une paire de chaussettes sales et un gros livre .

La paire de chaussettes contenait le faux horcruxe, le médaillon pour lequel Dumbledore avait accepté de mourir .Il semblait en or et ne pesait pas très lourd .Harry le retourna plusieurs fois dans sa main , puis l'ouvrit . A l'intérieur se trouvait le mot qu'il avait relu une bonne dizaine de fois :

_Au Seigneur de Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde _

_bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci _

_mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi _

_qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe _

_et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir _

_que lorsque vous rencontrez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B._

Ainsi , quelqu'un avait été capable d'affronter seul les épreuves que Voldemort avait dressées et de voler le véritable Horcruxe - là où Dumbledore avait échoué . Qui cela pouvait il être ?

Harry se sentit soudain profondément fatigué .Qui cela était , il s'en fichait. Mais il avait le devoir de le découvrir ,afin de retrouver le véritable Horcruxe. Il se força à ouvrir le livre qu'Hermione lui avait prêté et qui s'intitulait " Mages Noirs et Sorciers Puissants du XXème siècle " . Pourtant , il avait l'intuition qu'il ne trouverait rien dedans .

Il ne faisait aucun doute que le sorcier qui avait volé l'Horcruxe était un proche de Voldemort : bien qu'il n'ait signé que de ses initiales , il semblait penser que Voldemort le reconnaîtrait .Peut-être était-ce un ancien mangemort ?

Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues par un bruissement d'ailes . Hedwige était entrée par la fenêtre grand ouverte , l'air satisfait .Elle tenait dans ses pattes un parchemin plié en quatre . Harry la caressa et prit la lettre .

"Salut Harry ,

Reviens vite ! Tout le monde est déjà là ( Bill est sorti de Sainte Mangouste ce matin ) , il ne manque plus que toi et Hermione. Elle est rentrée prévenir ses parents , ils viendront tous les trois au mariage - Tu n'imagines pas à quel point papa est excité . Ça aura lieu samedi , penses à prendre tes robes de soirée .

Lupin me dit de te demander quand tu reviens , vu qu'il veut venir te chercher .

à très bientôt ,

Ron "

Harry sourit et s'empressa de répondre au dos qu'il s'en irait probablement le lendemain matin . Il avait revu les Dursley et allait passer la nuit à Privet Drive, c'était amplement suffisant .

Lorsque Hedwige prit son envol , il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la nuit , puis se déshabilla , s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit instantanément .

---

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla vers 8 heures .Il lui semblait qu'il avait fait un rêve désagréable , où il était question de Sirius et de Dumbledore , mais il ne s'en rappelait plus très bien .

Hedwige était rentrée avec la réponse de Ron : "Lupin vient te chercher à 9 heures demain matin .A demain !"

Satisfait , Harry fit rentrer Hedwige dans sa cage , ferma sa malle et descendit en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit .Seule la tante Pétunia était réveillée et préparait le petit déjeuner . Harry remarqua qu'elle avait posé quatre assiettes sur la table , et lui en sût gré : elle ne l'avait pas oublié . Pétunia pinça les lèvres en le voyant et lui dit sèchement :

-Puisque tu es là , aides moi à mettre la table .

Harry s'exécuta sans protester .

-Je pars ce matin , j'ai juste le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner .

Pétunia sembla prise au dépourvu , et un instant Harry crut qu'elle allait protester , mais elle ne dit rien . Harry s'empressa s'avaler une tranche de lard grillé et des toasts , et alla chercher sa valise . Il n'avait pas revu l'oncle Vernon et Dudley qui étaient encore en train de dormir .

Alors qu'il était sur le pas de la porte , assis sur sa malle en train d'attendre Lupin , sa tante l'appela . Elle tenait une enveloppe usée à la main et semblait hésitante .

-Je ... Ecoute , je sais que tu ne reviendras plus ici . Tiens .

Elle lui tendait l'enveloppe défraîchie .

-Je voudrais que tu prennes ça .Tu l'ouvriras quand tu seras dehors .

Harry tendit la main en regardant sa tante . Elle paraissait embarrassée et rentra rapidement dans la cuisine . Harry avait à peine eu le temps de lire l'adresse qui était écrite : " Monsieur et Madame Evans , 112 Meryl Street , Surrey " que Lupin sonna à la porte .

----

Harry remarqua que son ancien professeur semblait plus joyeux que d'habitude . Il avait troqué ses robes de sorcier usées et rapiécées pour un costume noir très élégant et une chemise blanche -et le changement que cela produisait sur sa personne était surprenant .

-Ca me va bien ? Je me suis dit que j'avais interêt à m'habiller en moldu pour éviter d'effrayer ton oncle et ta tante .

Harry eut un grand sourire . Il était très heureux de voir Lupin en meilleure forme que jamais , et oublia instantanément la lettre de la tante Pétunia , qu'il fourra dans la poche de son manteau . Avant de fermer la porte , il lança tout de même un «au revoir » désinvolte .

Ils descendirent à deux la lourde malle . En montant dans le magicobus , Harry n'eût aucun regard en arrière pour la maison où il avait grandi et qu'il quittait pour toujours .

Le bus était bondé , et Harry et Lupin eurent du mal à se frayer un chemin .Harry remarqua avec colère que Stan Rocade n'avait pas repris son poste : il était toujours enfermé à Azkaban , soupçonné sans preuve d'être un espion à la solde de Voldemort .

-Par ici ! Harry !

Harry se retourna et vit Luna Lovegood qui faisait de grands gestes de la main .

-Tu la connais ? demanda Lupin . Sans attendre sa réponse , il ajouta : " Ne t'attardes pas , et évites de te faire remarquer .Je t'attends dans le fond du bus ."

Harry hocha la tête et enjamba quelques sièges .

-Salut Luna ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il remarqua alors qu'elle n'était pas seule . Assis à côté d'elle , un homme très grand et très maigre le regardait avec curiosité .Il avait des lunettes rondes semblables à celles d'Harry , et de fines veines bleues couraient sur son visage . Son regard un peu vitreux rappellait étrangement celui Luna .

« Enchanté . Je suis Harold Blackteeth , le chanteur des Bizarr' Sisters » lança-t-il avec enthousiasme en secouant énergiquement la main de Harry .

Luna soupira .

-Papa , tu t'appelles Silvio Garfield Lovegood . Ne fais pas attention , Harry . Mon père a l'habitude de mentir sur son nom tout le temps . C'est plus pratique pour le travail , tu comprends .

Monsieur Lovegood sourit , laissant voir une belle collection de dents en or .

-Papa , tu te souviens sûrement de Harry Potter. C'est lui qui a donné une interview dans le journal l'année dernière .

Le visage de monsieur Lovegood s'éclaira , et pendant une seconde , Harry crut voir passer dans ses yeux une lueur avide . Mais quand il parla , son regard était à nouveau affable et distant .

« Harry Potter ? Oui , oui , je m'en souviens .»

-Et euh , vous partez en vacances ? demanda Harry , cherchant maladroitement à changer de conversation .Il avait remarqué les lourdes malles aux pieds de Luna .

Le visage de Luna s'éclaira .

-Non , on part en mission top secrète !Papa ne veut pas me dire où , c'est une surprise . Tout ce que je sais , c'est qu'on part très loin .

Monsieur Lovegood hocha frénétiquement la tête .

-Si tu veux , tu peux venir avec nous !

Luna avait l'air sérieuse et très enthousiaste . Harry se demanda qui d'elle ou de son père paraissait le plus fou .

-Euh ... Sans façon . D'ailleurs , il faut que j'y aille .Au revoir , monsieur Lovegood . Salut , Luna . On se voit à la rentrée .

Harry regretta instantanément d'avoir dit ces mots . Il avait oublié qu'il n'y aurait désormais plus de rentrée à Poudlard pour lui .

Luna le regarda avec gravité et hocha la tête .

-Encore faut il que Poudlard rouvre .

--

C'est avec soulagement que Harry se laissa glisser sur une chaise à côté de Lupin , à l'abri des regards indiscrets . Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombres . Lupin l'informa des évènements de ces derniers jours : les assassinats de sorciers s'étaient multipliés , et Harry eut le coeur serré en apprenant que les parents de Justin Flinch-Fletchey avaient été tués .

Lupin soupira .

-Je me sens tellement inutile . L'ordre a beaucoup de mal à contrer les attaques des mangemorts . Nous manquons d'informateurs maintenant que Rogue ...

Le regard de Harry se fit dur . Severus Rogue . Celui qui avait envoyé ses parents à la mort . Celui qui avait tué Dumbledore . Mais aussi celui qui avait poussé Sirius à bout – sans doute l'avait il fait exprès pour qu'il aille se jeter dans la gueule du loup . Comment avaient ils pu lui faire confiance toutes ces années ? Ce traître , ce lâche -

-Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Lupin semblait préocuppé . Il avait baissé la voix et chuchotait presque . Harry dût se pencher en avant pour l'entendre .

-Je te disais que ... Enfin , j'ai bien réfléchi , et le mieux à faire c'est que tu prennes un gardien du secret . Je ... Je pensais que ça pourrait être moi , si tu acceptes , bien sûr .

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer .

-Je ... C'est ...enfin , je ... bafouilla-t-il .

Lupin sembla amusé par sa surprise .

-Je te laisse y réfléchir , d'accord ? On est arrivé , dans tous les cas .

En effet , le paysage avait changé . Le magicobus traversait à présent un champ de maïs , et au loin on pouvait apercevoir le Terrier . Lupin semblait s'être arrangé avec le chauffeur pour qu'ils soient les derniers passagers – s'assurant ainsi qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis .

* * *

_Le chapitre 2 sera publié dans deux jours .N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !_


End file.
